The present invention relates to a portable lock. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a portable lock with a modular design. In another aspect, the invention relates to a portable lock bracket assembly.
Bicycle locks include two primary types of locks. The first is a U-bolt type lock of the kind manufactured by Kryptonite Locks. The U-bolt type lock is essentially comprised of large, solid U-shaped bolt, which is typically made of hardened steel, and a padlock that attaches to the ends of the U-bolt. The lock is carried on the bicycle in a holder or bracket.
A second common type of bicycle lock is a cable lock. The cable is usually composed of twisted strands of steel wire. The cable wire is commonly encased in a plastic or rubber cover. The cable is normally coiled for convenience of storage. One end of the cable is permanently fixed to a lock body or casing. The second end of the cable includes a locking pin or bolt-like tip, which may be attached into and removed from the lock body when the locking mechanism is activated or deactivated. The locking mechanism typically includes a key operated lock, although some cable lock devices utilize a combination lock.
Various brackets exist in the bicycle market for both types of locks.